Go home
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: they meet by chance but after a while chance turns into fate. rated m for potential later chapters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

***SO I KNOW IM PRETTY MUCH THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON IN THE WORLD. I BEGAN LIKE THREE DIFFERENT STORIES AND HAVENT UPDATED ONE IN QUITE A WHILE. IF YOU HAVE EVER WRITTEN FANFICS THEN YOU MAY HAVE EXPERIENCED MY STRUGGLE…I JUST CANT GET ANYTHING OUT FOR ANY OF THEM. BUT AFTER READING LIKE EVERY STORY ON HERE MY BRAIN STARTED CHURNING. IM IN LOVE WITH THE NEIGHBOR THEMES SO HERE GOES :) HOPEFULLY YOU KIND FOLKS WILL GIVE ME REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS, I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU…JUST TRY TO BE NICE LOL. THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND GUYS XOXO***

CHAPTER 1

It was a rainy day in New York City but that didn't sour Niklaus Mikaelson's mood. The sky was dark as rain poured down heavily, smacking off the windshield of the chauffer driven Bentley he was currently traveling in. No matter how terrible the weather was today, Niklaus' outlook was brighter than the sunniest day the city had ever seen. After receiving a disgustingly large, multimillion dollar inheritance from his biological father upon his unfortunate passing, Niklaus decided to move to the big city and pursue a couple dreams. It started with buying his first apartment in a skyline building. After much research and many meetings with his relator, he finally chose his new home. Sky. The building was the most incredibly architected building in the city, he bought it within the first three minutes of being in there. The building manager assured Niklaus that the other residents were either famous, well known or well off; that he wouldn't have any issues with unruly neighbors. He let out a sigh of relief at that since he had yet to meet the only other resident on his floor. He was on the top floor with an exclusive elevator, just for the two apartments. The movers already had all of his new possessions (and the few old ones he chose to bring) delivered to the apartment, he was left with the dreaded task of unpacking and organizing. That would explain his sister and brother who have been incessantly nagging him the entire ride. Luckily for Niklaus, he grew up in a large family so he was very used to blocking out annoying banter. No matter how much he was skilled in that department, he was relieved when they pulled up to the front of the building. He ignored his brother's jealous remarks and got out of the car and really took in his new home.

"Wow Nik" his sister, Rebekah said standing beside him staring up as well "You weren't lying when you said your view is the clouds"

"Oh sod off Bekah" came his brother's voice from behind them "always the kiss ass"

"Shut up Kol!" Nik and Bekah both said in unison making the younger brother smirk at how easy it is to get under his sibling's skin.

Kol's obnoxious comments continued the entire elevator ride and Nik found himself questioning his own judgement with inviting his brother along to help with the unpacking. Unfortunately for him it was too late, the elevator bell made a dinging noise alerting them to their arrival as the doors opened.

"Oh Nik, this is beautiful!" Bekah exclaimed looking at the wide hallway leading to the two doors adjacent to one another. There was a medium sized round table in the center with an enormous vase of all white flowers to go with the white décor of the hall.

"I'm over here to the right" Nik said leading them to his front door quickly before Kol went knocking on the neighbors door to introduce himself or something else completely ridiculous, since he was notoriously known for being an ass. Nik had no interest in meeting the other residents of his building, he didn't intend on being there much anyway with his new work opportunity.

As soon as he had the door open his sister rushed in and began her own personal tour of her brother's new home. Nik lead his brother into the living room and over to the mini bar he had already stocked with all top shelf choices.

"I figured we could start off with a little motivation before the real work begins" Nik said with a smirk, handing his brother a scotch. "But hurry before Bekah makes her way in here and begins bossing us about"

"Nik this is your place, just tell her to sod off" Kol replied before knocking his drink back in one swig

"Have you gone mad?" Nik asked with a chuckle "one refill then we work"

"Fine, but I say we get a drink break after each room unpacked" Kol said with a mischievous glint in his eyes

Nik just shook his head and downed his drink before looking around the apartment, this was going to be a long night.

Caroline made her way into work early this morning, she had multiple deadlines to meet, photos to choose for her articles and editors to sweet talk into rushing her work along. She knew that going out this past weekend was a bad idea, but she couldn't very well deny her best friend Katherine now could she? Katherine was one of the subjects of her writings for this month's issue. Katherine just happened to be the 'it' model in the business these days and Caroline's family just happened to own one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world so their friendship was one of the most natural things in Caroline's life. They clicked from the first time Caroline interviewed Katherine for a piece on Prada and never stopped talking since. Caroline took her job as lead writer at the magazine very seriously. She had to work very hard for many years to get where she was in her life and everyone knew that. No one held her family name against her in this business, they knew she was a force of nature.

"Glad to see you're still alive" the receptionist at the main entrance said "Your mother has been asking around about you"

"Seriously?" Caroline asked flipping her wavy, blonde hair over her shoulder and shifting her Louis Vutton bags on her arm "how early did she get here?"

"Very early" the girl said looking down at her desk as they both heard loud clicks of heels signaling the quick approach of someone

"Caroline" the short blonde woman said with a warm smile "so happy you are back in one piece. I know how Kat likes to party. I worry one day she will corrupt you"

"Oh mom" Caroline said beginning to walk "that ship has sailed long ago, but Cabo was nice! Denzel and his wife were there"

"Oh, lovely" Liz said with a smile "So I hear talk of new money in the city. A high end club opening up on the main strip in the building that the one rapper used to own"

"And…"Caroline pushed as they approached her office, she turned the handle walking in and unloading her stuff as her assistants flooded in and out with her days work and much needed coffee.

"And once I get more details I will need you to check it out, it will definitely be tonight. Its opening night" Liz said peaking Caroline's interest. Opening night of a club on the strip means good PR for her and the magazine. Lots of who's who faces and names will be floating around. Caroline was confident in her mother's ability to get the information. "I'll be in touch sweetie, now get your articles in. Slacking isn't like you"

Caroline dropped down heavily into her desk chair letting out a deep breath and beginning her work. Fifteen minutes in her phone started going off. She swiped the answer button and put in on speaker knowing who it was.

"Hello Kat" Caroline said continuing her typing

"Hey shot slut" Kat's voice rang out through her office causing Caroline to quickly remove her best friend from speaker phone

"Thanks for that, from the whole office by the way you dick" Caroline said with a snicker "What's up?"

"Did you meet your new neighbor yet? Is it a he? A she? Hot? Ugly?" Kat rambled on

"Calm down killer I haven't met the new neighbor. I got in just a few hours before I had to begin work in case you forgot" Caroline said "But want some good news?"

"Obviously, that's why I called you" Kat said, Caroline could hear her smile through the phone

"Mom says there is a huge club opening on the strip" Caroline said finishing her work and emailing it to the editors with a sweet little note attached, then closing her lap top and relaxing in her chair "I need my partner in crime for this. Possible networking opportunities, you know we work better as a team"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely!" Kat said making her friend laugh "Ironically enough I just bought us both killer club dresses from a new Italian line. Very Versace meets Tom Ford. You'll die"

"Ironically, huh?" Caroline said smirking "My mom emailed you didn't she?"

"You're mom may have given me a heads up that I totally used to our advantage….along with your mom's company card number" Kat said

"I love you" Caroline said admiring her friends skill, she only used the card once. How she memorized the numbers, Caroline will never know.

"Love you too slut, see you tonight. Come over after work for some dinner and pregaming?" Kat asked already knowing the answer

"See you at six" Caroline answered before hanging up and continuing her work.

Before the end of her work day, it came as no surprise to have an email with the club information from her mom. Apparently it was owned by someone named Niklaus. Trust fund baby. British. Her mom's detailed never ceased to amuse her. Caroline smirked as she wrote the information down and gathered her things leaving the office for he day and heading to her best friend's loft apartment.

"Are you nervous about the opening Nik?" Kol asked as he looked the place over and watched his brother prep the bar area "I cant believe you're bartending tonight"

"What better way to get to know your customers than learn what they like" Nik asked with a smirk and he walked from behind the bar

"Nik there is already a line around the block to get in! Who ever did your advertising deserves a gift of some sort" Bekah said with an excited smile on her face.

"Alright you two, the doors are about to open. Kol do you remember what I said?" Nik asked looking at him seriously

"Yes brother," Kol said mocking his older brother "No fighting, no scandalous activities with women in the open and no one in the back room unless they have one of these" he says waving his lock card. His brother had the back locked down. He wasn't willing to risk someone trying rob him.

"Then lets all have a great night" Nik said smirking and nodding to the dj to turn the music up then to the bouncers to start leaving people in. Here goes nothing.

Caroline pulled down her skin tight red dress that her not so innocent best friend picked out for her. The heels she wore were a little higher than usual causing her to feel unsteady, but she wouldn't be shown up by Kat who walks in these things for a living. She would hold her own. She looked over to Kat as they approached the front door, she looked great as usual. They both had their long hair curled to perfection and make up looking fierce. They were ready to dominate.

The girls walked up to the bouncers who recognized them immediately. "Miss Forbes, Miss Petrova, what a pleasure to see you fine ladies again"

"Hello Antonio" Kat said with a wink as she walked by him pulling Caroline along so she wouldn't get cornered and hit on again by the meat head

Once inside the girls had to do a double take. It wasn't quite what they were expecting. As soon as Caroline heard it was a man that owned it she had her doubts, seems as though he had help with the interior. It was all very modern and flashy. Very New York. She looked through the sea of people seeing many famous faces littered through and in the VIP.

"Where to first?" Kat asked looking around excitedly

"Lets mingle" Caroline said leading the way and taking a glass of complementary champagne

They chatted and danced for a while before Caroline left Kat with some model friends to hit the bar. This was an important part of the club. If the bar wasn't on point, the place wouldn't survive. As she approached the bar she saw an open spot, sliding in it right away and having a seat. The bar was a beautiful white and gold marble that had running lights all through it.

"What's your poison sweet heart?" Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts at the accent floating her way, as her head shot up she was rendered speechless. Before her stood an insanely gorgeous man with dark blonde short curly hair, blue eyes that penetrated, and stubble that screamed touch me!

"I'm sorry what?" Caroline stuttered out, a bit embarrassed until he smiled. Of course he had to have dimples.

"What can I get for you miss?" He asked again this time a little louder

"Oh give me a vodka" Caroline said looking down at her phone, at anything but him.

"Please?" he said standing in front of her still with that same stupid smirk

"Excuse me?" Caroline shot back looking at his smug expression

"So you are familiar with manners" he said laughing and sliding her the drink

"You're a real charmer aren't you" Caroline said sipping her drink "But hey you can make a drink so you have that going for you at least" she began to stand up

"Retreating so soon?" he asked "I was enjoying our little interlude"

"At least one of us was, you're rude" Caroline said giving him back what he handed her, the guy seemed to thoroughly enjoy her forwardness

"So are you, but I still enjoy talking to you. What's your name?" he asked, blue eyes memorizing her, but she quickly shook it off

"Not interested" Caroline said getting up and walking away, turning back once to send him a small smile as he watched her walk away

"Where have you been?" Kat asked as her best friend came back to the table

"Got into it with the idiot bar tender" Caroline said sitting down, still in clear view of him, Kat looked over and started to fan herself

"Good god, who cares how much of an idiot he is…that man is gorgeous" Kat said causing the other girls to look and fawn too

"Yea if you're into egotistical assholes have at it" Caroline said

"Well you've met a lot of my ex's so you know that's pretty much the case" Kat said as they were interrupted by a waitress coming over with four bottles of champagne and a card. She handed it to Caroline and smiled "Let me know if you ladies need anything else" she said before walking away

"What was that about?" Kat asked picking up the bottle and nodding in approval at the fine selection

"I don't know" Caroline said as she opened the card and read it out loud.

'TO MISS. NOT INTERESTED

YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ENJOY DRINKS ON ME TONIGHT. YOU AND YOUR MANNERS LEFT QUITE A MARK ON ME.

THE RUDE BARTENDER'

"Wow" Kat said "Never stop with the surprises do you? Only you could verbally assault someone into liking you"

"Well drink up because I don't want to be here all night" Caroline said pouring herself a glass and trying to avoid eye contact with the man she knew was still watching her from across the room.

Regardless of what Caroline said, they ended up staying later than she wanted and going out to eat at a local diner after. Needless to say Caroline didn't make it back to her place until closer to 3:30 am. She stumbled into the big glass sky scraper that was her home and got into her elevator. She pushed the button and leaned against the wall while it made the climb up. When the bell sounded Caroline made her way off the elevator and over to the windows. She always looked out the window by her door before going in her home. The view was too beautiful not to. She was about to go in when she heard the elevator dinging again announcing someone that had to be her new neighbor. No one else had access to their elevator and she didn't order anything from the desk. In that same moment she ended up dropping her purse and spilling the contents in front of her door. She was too busy picking it all up to look at who was getting off the elevator. It wasn't until she heard the his voice that she looked up.

"Mean bar girl?" he asked surprised

Caroline was shocked to see the bartender from the club standing in front of her, the questions going through her mind at that moment were endless.

"Oh shit" she said at their predicament

"Not the response I was hoping for when I met my new neighbor" he said

"I didn't know my new neighbor was the bartender from a club" Caroline asked

"Oh but I'm so much more than that sweetheart" he said with a smile helping her collect the rest of her items before holding out his hand to her "Niklaus Mikaelson, I kind of own the club"

"oh…"Caroline said being cut off by her new neighbor

"Shit?" he asked with a smirk and laugh.

This was not good.

***should I continue? review!***


	2. Chapter 2

**~~ WELL IT SEEMS THERE HAS BEEN SOME INTRESTS PEAKED HERE LOL THANK YOU CARITOBEAR AND THE GUEST FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND THANKS TO ALL THAT FOLLOWED AND GAVE THIS STORY A CHANCE. I KNOW THAT THERE IS A BIT OF CUSSING BUT HEY I LIKE TO THINK IM A REALIST. AND AS A WOMAN, EVEN IF YOU DON'T DO IT AROUND PEOPLE, WE CUSS. AT LEAST I DO, I THINK OF IT AS ENHANCING A SENTENCE :) ANYWHO HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY SEEING THE EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS WHEN YOU GUYS VOICE YOUR OPINIONS! THANKS BUNCHES XOXOX~~**

CHAPTER 2

Caroline spent the next five days actively avoiding her neighbor. On a scale of one to ten, in terms of biggest WTF moments, this was a one hundred. It was her luck to find herself in a situation like this. For a girl who grew up with it all..around some of the most known faces in the world, her luck was crap. She had an unbelievable way of making Murphy's Law a living display. All the while pulling it off with grace, but hey, give a girl a nice pair of Jimmy Choo's and watch her conquer the world.

So here she sat conquering the world in her apartment building's bar, nursing a strong drink and trying to figure out how she was going to bring herself to fulfill her mother's most recent request. It didn't really come as a huge shock to her that Niklaus' bar took off in a big way. It became the place to be in New York. Celebrities would come from across the country or around the world in some cases to check it out and mingle with other power people. The most amazing part of it is that Niklaus didn't shut it off to the public. He made sure that there was an understanding with the patrons that they would only be told once to respect the privacy of other customers, having to prove his point a few times before people got it. If you wanted to party with the celebs, you had to act like they weren't there.

So, what did come as a huge shock to Caroline was when her mother emailed her requesting a lengthy interview on the new club mogul. She wanted to know everything there was to know about him and she wanted no one but her daughter doing the article. So not only did Caroline have to have a long interview with the man she was trying to avoid, but also had to be present for his photo shoot. She wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

"Shot of tequila mate, and not the cheap bottle" came from next to her

Caroline briefly glanced up at the man next to her. He was very good looking. Mischievous glint in his eyes. Slight dimples….British accent….wait a minute…

"Well hello darling" the he said when he noticed Caroline looking at him "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"How original" Caroline said with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm Kol" he said holding out his hand, waiting patiently as Caroline looked from his hand to his eyes and back again.

"Caroline" she said finally after a second, shaking his hand with a small smile. "And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're my new neighbor's family?"

"NO SHIT!" Kol shouted nearly choking on his new shot "You're the neighbor?! Like THE neighbor"

"What do you mean THE neighbor?" Caroline asked tapping her nails on the bar counter and finishing her drink off before motioning for one more

"Nik's been talking about you a lot lately" Kol said with a smirk, entertained by her curiosity.

"I could imagine" Caroline said with a short laugh "We didn't exactly get off to a good start"

"He told me" Kol said "Believe me when I say I relished in it. Not many women are strong enough to turn Nik away like you did. He is rude though" he chuckled

"He really was" Caroline said defending herself unnecessarily, she didn't know it yet but Kol encouraged the torment of his brother. He considers it a form of payback for all the 'brother fights' they had in the past. "And what, just because he is kind of attractive and has an accent and dimples..im supposed to suddenly rip off my panties and throw them at him? I don't think so. I'm not that girl"

"yea he got that feeling the night he met you" Kol said "You wouldn't happen to want to let me upstairs would you? I don't have one of the cool elevator cards you and Nik have. But I do have a copy of his house key and I don't want to go to my place."

"Sure why not" Caroline said finishing her drink. Before she could argue, Kol paid both of their tabs. "Thank you but you know you don't have to pay my bill"

"I figured as much judging by where you live, but I'm a gentleman darling." Kol said holding his arm out to allow her to lead the way to the elevator, appreciating the view of her walking in front. No wonder his brother was so flustered over this one. "So how did you manage to get in to this place?"

"You never asked my last name you know.." Caroline said with a sly smirk, edging him on.

"Well do tell then" Kol said biting as they road the elevator up

Caroline dug into her bag and passed him her ID and watched his face fall.

"You're a freaking Forbes?" Kol said looking at her wildly "You guys have more money than the world population combined. No wonder you're on the top floor"

"I worked for everything I have sunshine so don't get it twisted" Caroline said as she walked out of the elevator and toward her door before turning to Kol "Well this was an enlightening experience"

"Absolutely, we must do it again." Kol said smiling "And don't worry, my family is loaded too. I'm not out for your money"

"I can see a friendship forming here" Caroline said with the same smile

"Splendid" Kol said "Talk to you soon darling"

Caroline smiled before she went in her apartment. Before she could tell herself it was a bad idea being his friend, she took a shot and stripped her clothes off heading for her shower. She needed to wash the day away and figure out how she was going to keep her pride in tact and get this interview done. Maybe her new friendship will come in handy after all.

Two days later and Katherine was getting irritated she hadn't heard from her best friend. Normally they would talk or see each other at least once a day. Something was up, and Katherine was intent on finding out what that something was. Her determination radiated off of her aura as her high heels clicked against the marble floor, heading straight to the young man at the front desk in the lobby of Caroline's building. He slightly cringed as he saw her coming knowing good and well she was a force like Caroline.

"Hello Miss Petrova" the young man said timidly "How are you today madam?"

"Let's cut the bullshit Monty" Katherine said flipping her hair over her shoulder

"It's Marcus madam" he said shaking his head slightly at the gorgeous woman in front of him

"Ok Marty I need to get upstairs like yesterday. I know you have the main key to the elevator, so instead of me sitting here and threatening you to let me up like last time…I suggest you take that little key out of your cute little boy pocket and take me where I want to go." Katherine said in one breath with a vicious look in her eye "What do you say?" she finished with a sweet smile.

Poor Marcus got whiplash from her mood swings, but they paid him very well here to deal with the rich snobs and Katherine Petrova's of the world. Speaking of he say a resident approaching. "Mr. Mikaelson, good day sir"

"Mikaelson?"Katherine asked turning around and spotting the bartender from the club who turned out to be Caroline's new neighbor. Perfect opportunity. She put on her best bullshit sweet face as she made her move.

"That would be me" Niklaus said holding out his hand "I'm Niklaus, you can call me Klaus to save a mouth full"

"That's usually not an issue for me" Katherine said winking at him and laughing at his reaction "Kidding!"

"You don't happen to be friends with my brother, Kol, huh?" Klaus asked with a small smirk

"Not yet but I am a people person so who knows" Katherine said "Any way, I need to get upstairs to see my best friend in her time of need and Matthew over here wont lend me his spare key. Something about against policies, I don't know. Some bullshit excuse. Can you help a sister out?"

"Sure, I was just going up to meet my brother and go out for lunch so you can ride up with me" Klaus said walking with her to the elevator

"The infamous Kol?" Katherine asked stepping in and leaning back as the elevator began to move up

"No another brother" Klaus said with a chuckle

"I am getting a whole Brady bunch vibe off of you" Katherine said cringing, she loved being the only child.

"Your senses haven't failed you" Klaus said smiling and looking out the window " I have three brothers and two sisters"

"Jesus what's wrong with your parents" Katherine screeched unapologetically

"We don't have enough time" Klaus said as the bell sounded and doors opened, there stood Klaus' brother.

"Well hello Mr. GQ" Katherine said strutting over to him "Look at you in all your designer suit glory"

"Miss Katherine Petrova, what a pleasure" he said lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles causing butterflies to float around her stomach before she wacked them away "I am Elijah Mikaelson"

"Elijah" Katherine repeated "I like the way that sounds on my tongue" she inched a bit closer to him seeing if she could make him squirm. He didn't budge. He moved an inch closer.

"As do I" He said in his husky english accent making Katherine's knees weak

"Ooooookay" Katherine said getting herself together and pulling a key to what they assumed was Caroline's apartment out of her bag and walking toward the door "It was a pleasure meeting you both. Especially you Elijah" she almost moaned out the last part

"Believe me Miss Petrova, the pleasure was entirely mine. Till we meet again" Elijah said staring at her intensely

"Ok down boy" Klaus said pulling Elijah toward the elevator

Katherine slipped into the apartment and slammed the door closed, leaning against it. Caroline appeared from around the corner looking suspiciously at her best friend who seemed out of breath.

"Where the fuck did that family come from?" Katherine said "They are too gorgeous to be human. That Elijah is going to kill me"

"He does look good in those power suits huh" Caroline said smiling. "I like the younger brother, Kol"

"I heard about him from Klaus" Katherine said watching the blush form over her friend she nodded her head "and I assume he is the reason you're held up in here like a bum?"

"I'm a weak, weak woman" Caroline said with a shameful look on her face "I can't even face him because I'm so embarrassed, and now my freaking mother wants me to write and article on him since his club is doing so good. Full interview and all. I just don't know how to approach it. I'm stuck, so I'm hiding."

"No, no, no." Katherine said pulling her friend into her living room and grabbing the bottle of champagne Caroline was already nursing "You just have a little case of Stockholm Syndrome. Nothing a little icebreaker cant fix."

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked looking nervously at Katherine

"Well, since tonight is Friday" Katherine said with a smile "I figured I can dress you up like a classy little slut and go to his club. He seems like a pretty reasonable and extremely sexy man. Don't stress. This isn't up for discussion either. We are going"

"I hate you" Caroline said leaning her head on Katherine's shoulder

"Love you too bitch" Katherine said swigging off the bottle and leaning her head on Caroline's.

****PLEASE REVIEW******


	3. Chapter 3

*****HERE WE ARE AT CHAPTER 3. I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU LADIES ARE ENJOYING THE STORY!**

 **CARITOBEAR: I LOVE KOL AND THE DYNAMIC THAT COMES ALONG WITH HIM. I LOVE THE POSSIBILITIES YOU CAN HAVE WHEN YOU PAIR HIM UP WITH CAROLINE. THEY MAKE EXCELLENT BFF'S. KATHERINE IS ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS TO INTERACT WITH CAROLINE, SHE IS IN A SENSE THE DEVIL ON HER SHOULDER THAT HAPPENS TO CARE FOR HER LOL**

 **3TINKGEMINI: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, IT MEANS THE WORLD THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. YOU ARE MOST DEFF ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS ON THIS SITE! (LOVING THE NEW DRABBLE BTW :0) )**

 **THANK YOU TAY5810, THETOOGULLIBLEGIRL, JESSNICOLE, AND GUEST THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS XOXO**

 **HERE WE GO FOLKS. CHAPTER 3…PLEASE REVIEW! XOXOXOXOXOXO*****

"Do I absolutely have to wear this?" Caroline asked her best friend as she looked at herself in Katherine's wall length mirror, regretting agreeing to get ready at Katherine's place. 'Oh borrow something of mine'' she said 'you will look classy and sexy all at once' she said. Ha, yea…ok Kat.

"What's wrong with Tom Ford?" Katherine snapped back, sounding slightly offended "This happens to be one of my favorite dresses!"

"It would be" Caroline said with a smirk "But where's the rest of it?"

"You bitch!" Katherine said trying to fight the smile that was creeping onto her face

"You're the slut with the shirt/dress" Caroline said "Kat, you may be hot enough to wear this…but it's not me"

"What do you want to wear then? Huh?" Katherine said "Oh I know just the thing, hang on"

She disappeared out of her room and down the hall only to return a second later with a king size black silk sheet.

"How about this mother Theresa?" Katherine said "But oh no, if the wind blows too hard it may show your ankle….Too risqué? "

"Shut up" Caroline yelled laughing and launching one of Katherine's pillows at her face

"Go" Katherine shooed her away "Go look through my closet and find something else, but I can guarantee one thing Caroline"

"And what's that 'oh knower of everything' " Caroline asked turning around with her hand on her hip

"You're not going to get a fine British man to ask you out if you're wearing something his mother would wear to afternoon tea" Katherine said with a victorious smirk

Caroline didn't verbally reply, instead she chose the higher road and decided whatever outfit she chose had to match Kathrine's favorite pair of manolo's because she was taking them too"

Twenty minutes later Caroline emerged from Kathrine's closet dressed to the tens. She even shocked her best friend a bit as she always does when she dresses up. Katherine always told her that a face and body like hers shouldn't be cooped up in an office all day, instead on the cover of a magazine or walking a runway.

Caroline chose a black lace dress that seemed see through because of the chiffon layer underneath. It fit Caroline like a glove as did Katherine's red heels. She grimaced at the fact that someone, even someone she loved as much as her bestie, was wearing her favorite heels. Caroline had her hair in loose curls cascading down her back and her make up done smoky with a bright red lipstick to finish it off. Her mood tonight: sultry. She might as well do it right if she was doing this at all.

"Oh I like what you've done here" Katherine said pointing in between her and Caroline. Katherine wore a ivory colored silk mini dress that made her olive skin pop "You're the dark to my light"

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around but tonight we will pretend" Caroline said holding her arm out only to have Katherine loop her arm through and smirk "Tonight I have a mission and I have never backed down from a mission"

"There's my girl" Katherine said "Let's go, I'm thirsty"

Approaching the club tonight the girls were surprised to see a new bouncer in the crowd of them, holding the clip board in his rich little hands. As soon as he looked up and saw them his smirk grew into a full on naughty smile.

"Caroline!" Kol said happily as her and Katherine walked up to him. He immediately pulled Caroline in for a hug earning a look from her brunette friend "Who did you bring along here?"

"My best friend, Kol this is Katherine. Kat this is Kol. My neighbor's brother" Caroline said looking between the two, noticing Katherine sizing Kol up and vice versa.

"Lovely to meet you darling" Kol said with his trademark smirk "Haven't I seen you on the cover of a couple magazines?"

"Yes you have" Katherine said smiling proudly "And maybe at Paris Fashion Week"

"Well, I'm here with a supermodel and fashion mogul. This calls for drinks" Kol said handing the clip board to the bouncer next to him "Ok Sam, take over. Only let the good looking ones in"

"Oh I like him" Katherine said to Caroline causing Kol to chuckle

"I am single you know" Kol said winking at Katherine causing her to laugh in his face

"Lets get one thing clear pretty boy" Katherine said stopping them in their tracks "You are permanently in the friend zone. My type is more 6'3" wearing a power suit." she was shamelessly searching the club for the older Mikaelson brother.

"well then" Kol said "Throw me to the wolves. You can find Elijah by the VIP section tonight. Come on Care we are getting your pretty ass drunk"

Caroline laughed loudly as Kol pulled her by the hand through the sea of people. Something about Kol's presence made Caroline want to take risks, feel free. His friendship will either be a really good thing for Caroline or it will make her crash and burn.

Three very strong drinks in (made by Kol himself) and Caroline still hadn't seen Klaus. She wanted to just come out and ask Kol but she didn't want him thinking that she was using him. Yes, it may have started out that way but the more time she spends with him…the more she really starts to enjoy him and his company. He is genuinely trying to be her friend, so she can at least give him the same in return. He must have noticed her looking around because he spoke up.

"Am I not enough to entertain you darling, must you look for someone to save you" Kol said with a smirk

"No, shut up. Its not like that at all" Caroline said whacking him in the arm playfully "I just am wondering where Kat is"

"I'm sure Katherine is just fine" Kol said "She most likely found Elijah and is sitting with him discussing the weather or something else boring like my brother"

"You're mean" Caroline said trying not to laugh and failing miserably "I'm sure he's not that bad"

"It depends who you ask" Caroline heard a husky voice behind her say

She spun around on her bar stool to come face to face with none other than the person she was really looking for.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus said smirking at her.

What the heck, did everyone is this damn family have the same smirk? God, they were inhuman.

"Hi" Caroline said lamely looking to Kol for help. She needed her wing woman but she was too busy with her own Stockholm Syndrome. He must be a master at reading people because thankfully he stepped in.

"Brother" Kol said diverting Klaus' attention "What brings you over here? I thought you were working the back room tonight?"

"I was until I happened to see something in the camera that was worth bringing me out of the cave" Klaus said looking at Caroline with dark eyes. He took a second to look her up and down and really appreciate how delicious she looked tonight.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Caroline is here with me" Kol said smiling to his older brother, knowing that he was getting under his skin. Klaus didn't show interest in women…like ever. Besides the occasional one night stands Klaus was never interested in a relationship. He avoided them at all costs, not willing to lose his money over thinking with the wrong head.

"As friends!" Caroline said quickly causing Klaus' frown to quickly disappear, she couldn't allow her new friend to interfere with what she needed to do

"Way to ruin my fun darling" Kol said shaking his head at Caroline "You just lost one cool point, you can make it up by taking me to lunch tomorrow"

"It's a date" Caroline said smirking, then turning back to Klaus "But I was actually hoping I could talk to you for a moment"

"Sure" Klaus said right away, jumping at the chance to get her alone and really figure her out "Come right this way"

Caroline smiled at Kol before walking off with Klaus to the back of the club. He scanned his car at the lock and the big metal door slid open.

"After you" Klaus said holding out his hand allowing her to enter. The door closed up quickly behind them.

Katherine watched from the booth she was in with Elijah proudly as her best friend weaved that poor man into her web. He never stood a chance.

The office was decorated just as nicely as the rest of the club, only this room's one wall was a huge fish tank with all tropical fish in it. Caroline had to stop for a minute to watch them all and admire their beauty.

"My sister's idea" Klaus said as he watched her "As was almost everything else in the club. She was my unofficial decorator"

"I knew there was a woman's touch to the place. I'd love to meet your sister one day" Caroline said not realizing how it sounded at first

"well play your cards right and maybe you will" Klaus responded with a wink

"Not what I meant" Caroline responded a little too quickly causing Klaus to laugh

"What was it you needed to discuss? Here to berate me a little more?" Klaus asked handing her a drink and sitting on his desk across from where she was comfortably placed in his wing chair.

"Maybe later, but for now I have a favor to ask of you" Caroline said causing him to almost spit out his drink

"You're really trying to ask a favor of me after being so mean?" Klaus asked feigning horror, trying not to laugh.

"Look, you were being rude. I was calling it how I saw it. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but this is serious" Caroline said defending herself. Klaus quite enjoyed how she blushed when she got flustered over something. He could only imagine how she would blush as he licked a path from her neck to her most sensitive spot.

"Well out with it" Klaus said motioning his hand at her for her to proceed

"My mother, the evil queen, requested an interview from you. By me. I know we haven't got off to the right foot but you went from being rude to me to hitting on me and I kind of got whip lash from the two extremes. So I figured it's the least you owe me, all things considered" Caroline said with a little sly smile

This peaked Klaus' interest. She needed him, he knew he had her.

"Ok" Klaus said casually, taking a sip of his drink and setting it down on his desk

"Ok?" Caroline asked "Just like that?"

"As long as you go on three dates with me" Klaus said with a smirk that made her squeeze her legs together "Give me the chance to show you that I am really not as rude as you think I am"

"I don't know…"Caroline began but was cut off by Klaus

"One a week, I'll space them out for you since I am sure you're busy. But three dates, at least two hours long." Klaus said "I'm sure you are going to want photo's to go along with it so my demands are reasonable. I'll even allow you to scout some of the famous guests to add to your magazine. A bunch of them are good friends now so I can work it out. It would be a win for both of us. You get an amazing article and some extra perks, making your mother…the evil queen right?..very happy. And, I get three dates with you."

"Why would having dates with me be winning for you" Caroline asked "You have a lot of money too, you don't need my money. You have famous friends so you don't need my connections. What more could you possibly want?"

"You." Klaus said. In all seriousness he was taken by her, enchanted one might say. He just couldn't shake her and knew he wouldn't be able to until he had her. The thing that bothered him was that he had a feeling that one night would not be enough with her.

"Well I'm not up for bargain. My time on the other hand, I think I could find the time to give you your date" Caroline said

"Dates. Three dates." Klaus corrected her smiling, he was thrilled that she was agreeing. He really thought he would have to work harder.

"Fine, three dates. But lets get something straight. I will not sleep with you. Ever. So don't even think about trying anything. Also, nothing that involves heights. Clear?" She said not backing down

"Crystal, sweetheart" Klaus said "Besides, I am a gentleman. I would never expect a woman to sleep with me on the first date…unless she wanted to of course"

"You say you're a gentleman?" Caroline laughed at him "Come on before I change my mind. When's a good time to do the interview?"

"I'll be home tomorrow night around 8" Klaus said as he lead her back out to the club, pausing at the door before he opened it "Why don't you come over to my place and we can do the interview there and then set up our first date after. "

"You're really going to make me go through with all three of them aren't you?" Caroline asked shaking her head at him

"A deals a deal Caroline" Klaus said "I can trust you to keep up on your end of the deal right?"

"Well it isn't as if I can hide out from you" Caroline said with a small laugh "Plus I like to stand by my word"

"Another favorable trait you have" Klaus said opening the door "You just keep getting better"

"Alright enough of that" Caroline said turning to him and kissing him on the cheek, shocking the hell out of him "Thank you for this"

She walked away and he couldn't help but reach up and touch his cheek where her lips just were. Why was he feeling like this….what the hell was this woman doing to him? Klaus shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to get too caught up in the beautiful blonde. He kept telling himself that he would have his fun with her and be done. Just like the rest of them. He also knew just how wrong he was.

 *****SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING TO YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW*****


End file.
